Tools and devices are ever-changing to meet the demands of consumers or workers in various environments. The makers of these tools or devices gear their products towards consumers or workers that have become increasingly independent when they carry out a task. For example, manufacturers develop tools or devices to satisfy the demands of the single or independent worker. This can be a person that is in a position to work alone without much assistance. Consequently, this person needs to be able to work without interruption such as the consumer with a single task but without additional help.
One such tool that may prove to be difficult to use without assistance is a spirit or carpenter level. Though the actual level can be used by a single person, the person is generally relegated to using the level to determine if an object is level or plumb or to drawing a line on a surface. If the person needs to mark a level line, this task may prove to be difficult, as the person has to hold the level in one hand and draw the line with the other hand. Oftentimes, if the level is long and weighty, it is almost impossible to have a marking task performed by one person. It is easier to have two persons perform the task. One person holds the level in the preferred position while the other person draws the line at a point where the level and the surface touch. For example, situations may occur where a person holds a long level onto a wall surface. In some instances the person may not be able to achieve the correct position of the level because it must be located high above the person's head and it constantly shifts position. In this case, the level does not stay in position and needs to be repositioned often to the desired alignment. This problem is especially noticed on a vertical or overhead surface making positioning of the level difficult.
Another tool that may be difficult to handle by a single person is a device, or a device that is part of another tool, where movement of the tool is problematic. In these situations, the person may need the tool to remain in a stable position after placement. If the tool shifts position, the person has to re-position it before proceeding onward. Unfortunately, this work manner may be undesirable or a deterrent to accomplishing the task at hand. Such a tool could be a portion of a larger piece of equipment. For example, legs or floor support could be attached to heavy equipment. When the equipment is placed into position on a surface, the equipment may need to remain in the fixed position despite any movement of the surface.
A solution is needed that would allow a tool to be placed against a surface but remain freely movable, and, at a desired time, allow the tool to become fixed in a position and relatively immovable.